


one wish, one kiss

by storiesbysonny



Series: 'tis the season [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Best Friends to Lovers, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Christmas Eve, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pining, Traditions, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, Zhong Chen Le-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: Childhood best friends, Mark and Chenle, play their annual one-on-one basketball game on Christmas Eve with the winner's wish being granted as an incentive. Chenle has every intention of winning, and he knows exactly what he's wishing for.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 'tis the season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	one wish, one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Super stoked that I got to write about some basketball even it's only a little sprinkle. The fact that Chenle never fails to say that Mark is his best friend and reminds us how cute he thinks he is at every chance he gets really stuck with me. Also, this is high-key inspired by Chenle mentioning at that radio schedule that his favorite activity to do in his free time is basketball with Mark. It's so cute that they have a shared hobby other than music. Hope I captured the essence of their friendship. Enjoy!

It’s pretty common knowledge that Chenle is pretty damn good at basketball. 

What started off as a hobby when he was little turned into something much more serious than a hobby as he got older. All the way to the point where he is now the point guard of his university team. Mark is also good at basketball—just not as good as Chenle. That’s not to say Mark isn’t good in average standards because he definitely is better than your average person. He can hold his own on a court, but he doesn’t train in the said sport with a coach and a group of teammates for both pre and postseasons like Chenle does. 

All of these facts would warrant the fact that all in all, Chenle _has_ to be pretty damn good at basketball. Right?

If that’s the case then, one may ask, why is it that every year when he plays a one on one game with his childhood friend, Mark Lee, he always loses? 

Those who are naïve might say it’s a coincidence or dumb luck. Those who are a bit more intuitive would think perhaps it is an occurrence that is completely intentional on Chenle’s part. 

If someone came to the latter conclusion, then yes. They would be one hundred percent correct. 

Here’s the thing. 

Zhong Chenle and Mark Lee have been best friends since diapers. They have done everything together. Any memory or moment they could think back to from the time they were toddlers until now would include the other in it. 

All that being said, there has always been one interest that truly brought them together, especially back then when they inevitably started to drift apart into different crowds in high school. And that was a shared love for basketball. Although basketball is still an important fixture in Chenle’s life, and Mark has moved on to pursue something entirely different, their bond built over the love for the game of basketball still remains. 

At some point, Chenle can’t quite remember exactly when—because everything when Mark’s involved seems to have always just been a thing; the two made a tradition of playing a one on one basketball game on Christmas Eve—always an hour before the clock strikes midnight. Because they have to spend the holiday with their respective families, they thought it was a quirky way to spend the holiday together since usually when their game is over they’re often parting ways after midnight, which _is_ technically Christmas by then. 

In addition, as a fun bonus, the loser of the game has to grant the wish of the winner. The last few years have concluded with Mark as the winner, who has wished for silly things like Chenle uploading an unflattering photo of himself to Snapchat or more self-indulgent ones like making Chenle cook for him. And really, Chenle has never had a problem when any of those. If you think of technicalities, then Chenle _technically_ made all those possibilities possible in the first place.

That’s always been his little secret. 

Year after year, he has let Mark win. Call him foolish, but Chenle enjoys the twinkling in his best friend’s big brown eyes as he directs a victorious smile his way after winning their friendly game. Every time Mark says to Chenle: “Maybe next year, Lele.” And he doesn’t say it in a teasing manner, but instead, he says it genuinely like he truly does want Chenle to win. 

_How very cute of him_ , Chenle always thinks. He’s always found that genuine and good-natured disposition of his to be so very endearing. If only Mark knew. Chenle can’t ever bring himself to tell him, worried that it might hurt his best friend’s feelings to know in a way he’s being toyed with. There’s nothing malicious about the intent; Chenle just likes to see Mark happy—takes pride in knowing he can be the cause of his bright smile. 

He lets Mark have the small victories because, in a way, it always feels like a small victory for him too. 

This year, however, things are about to change. For the first time, Chenle wants to be selfish. 

This year he’s going to ask for a wish, one that he’s always been too apprehensive to wish for. Fearful for what it’ll do for their friendship. But he has to know. 

.

There they are, despite the cold night air, on the tarmac of the basketball court in their childhood neighborhood. Mark graces him with his signature smile when he walks up bundled up warmly in his winter coat. When Chenle looks closely, he can see that it’s the one he bought for his best friend two years ago for Christmas.

“Hey, bro,” Mark greets. Chenle only cringes mildly at the use of the word "bro." "How’d your Literature final go?" Mark asks. 

He's surprised Mark even remembers. Chenle recalls only fleetingly mentioning his worries about the final when they were on FaceTime just before Winter recess. And yet, Mark—who's taking double majors in business management and music—still remembered. Mark always seems to remember the littlest things about him, and that’s one of the things that always makes Chenle’s heart skip a beat. His best friend is always doing the simplest stuff like remembering the most mundane things or texting him when the clock strikes midnight on his birthday to show he listens and cares. 

Chenle can’t help the smile that makes its way to his lips. “Pretty good, actually. I was nervous as fuck for a while there, thought I’d have to find a new place to crash for Winter break. My mom would’ve had my head.” He pauses to dramatically shudder at the thought of his next statement. “And _God_ , you know how my dad is. He would’ve been pissed if I messed with my scholarship.” 

Mark softly giggles. “I told you it would be fine. I knew you could do it.” He finishes with a proud smile. 

Chenle feels a faint blush start to tint his cheeks at Mark’s soft gaze directed at him coupled with his undoubted confidence in him. It warms his heart that his best friend always thinks so highly of him because he has always thought the same way about Mark. He has always admired Mark’s hard work and his natural affinity for almost everything. Everything _but_ cooking, of course.

The younger boy is just grateful they’re outside and it’s cold as hell because it’s easy to mask his blush as a result of the weather. To be safe, he quickly changes the topic. He clears his throat. “How about we get started before we freeze our asses off? Gotta start generating some body heat.” 

Mark heartily laughs at his comment, even though he isn’t even that funny. And it makes Chenle fondly roll his eyes. With the remnants of a smile still left on his face from his laughter, Mark agrees. “Yeah, we probably should.” 

.

Half an hour finds them with a tied game. The next shot determines the winner. Chenle, despite having clear intentions of winning the game, still makes sure it’s not obvious that he’s been purposefully losing their games all these years. He lets Mark lead the game with the first few points then he quickly catches up with two three-pointers and a few steals. The game proceeds that way; Chenle letting Mark get ahead and then skillfully closing the gap in the points.

However, at this very moment, Chenle is regretting not taking the winning shot and finishing the game when he had the chance. The universe must hate him; he is convinced it must when he makes a minor slip up that is literally so juvenile and uncharacteristic for him. The score is tied when Chenle’s sweaty palm causes him to lose his handle on the ball and providing a perfect opportunity for Mark to steal. 

Mark tries to pull a fake, but Chenle doesn’t fall for it and goes for a block when Mark finally tosses the ball. Chenle misses the block, and it immediately makes his heart sink in his chest. He quickly turns and watches in anticipation as the ball is projected in an almost perfect arch—in true textbook technique—on the way to the hoop. Chenle would actually be impressed if it weren’t for the circumstances. 

If Mark makes this shot, it’s game over. 

The ball touches the rim, and it spins around the metal rim once, twice before falling out of the net.

Chenle takes back his earlier thought about the universe hating him. Perhaps it is working in his favor, it just likes to toy with him a little, which is fair. Chenle knows he can be a little shit sometimes—so maybe the universe decided to knock him down a few pegs. 

Chenle finally lets out the breath he was holding. He feels the biggest wave of relief flood through his body, but he tries not to let it show just how happy it makes him. After all, this has always just been a friendly game. This year it’s got something different riding on the result. However, it's something only Chenle is privy to. 

It’s now Chenle’s ball, and he knows he _has_ to end the game now. 

Chenle skillfully dribbles the ball, and Mark is following him and trying to make a steal. Chenle thinks now is finally time to use the skills he’s equipped with from playing on at the university level. He’s refrained from doing so before because he didn’t think it’d be fair. He doesn’t mean to sound too prideful, but he does take pride in the skills that he’s mastered over the years. The game of basketball is second nature to him now. It’d be a shame if he didn’t show off at least once for his best friend. Perhaps, he just wants to see the surprised face that he knows he’ll be granted when Mark sees him do _his_ thing. Maybe he just wants Mark to see him in a different light. Wants to show him a different cool side of him that can often be overlooked as a result of being best friends for so long.

It’s always been their thing, but selfishly Chenle wants Mark to see him in his element. 

The younger boy smirks a little to himself when he analyzes the way Mark leans in for the ball. He takes the opportunity to deftly cross the ball behind his back. He dribbles a few more times before he is bending his knees to create a perfect trajectory, making a show of doing a fadeaway shot that Mark can’t possibly block. And just like that, with the satisfying sound of _swish,_ Chenle scores and wins the game. 

Chenle lips turn up into a smug smile. “Looks like I win.” 

Mark looks back at him with clear suspicion in his eyes, but soon, a knowing smile turns up the corners of his lips. "It also looks like you’ve been holding out on me," he adds with a raised eyebrow. 

Chenle shrugs and makes a show of nonchalance. "I have no clue what you’re talking about." 

They both know that’s anything but the truth. They share a look, and Chenle thinks Mark may have it all figured out. Thinks his best friend may have finally figured out that his winning streak was intentionally planned. The older boy lips part, about to say something.

Chenle cuts in before a sound can leave his mouth. "Grant my wish first." 

Mark looks at him with big disbelieving eyes. "Now?"

Chenle nods firmly before closing the distance between them. "I already know exactly what I want." 

Mark looks at him with imploring eyes. Chenle looks right back at him with determined eyes. The younger boy can practically see the wheels turning in his best friend's head, and Chenle can see the moment when Mark comes to more realization. Mark has probably now pieced together that Chenle has been losing their games on purpose, _for him_. He also seems to realize that tonight’s game was a ploy for something bigger. 

They have always been good at reading each other. It comes with the territory of being best friends. Comes from years of experience and practice.

Mark continues to look at him with an emotion that Chenle can’t quite grasp yet, but he has a feeling it might be the same emotion that is reflected back in his own eyes. Chenle watches as his best friend lets out a shaky breath—the warm air displayed in white wisps thanks to the cold December weather. 

"What’s your wish?" He finally asks in a soft voice. 

Chenle takes a deep breath and says the next words with conviction. "I want you to kiss me." 

Mark falters for a second. "Huh?"

Chenle is aware that doing this is crossing a boundary and that once they both cross it they’ll be in uncharted territory. But he won't be deterred. They both know it’s been a long time coming. Chenle isn't clueless to Mark's fond glances and lingering touches over the years. And Chenle is sure Mark hasn't been completely oblivious to his feelings for him either. Sure, maybe in the beginning. However, somewhere along the way, things shifted in their friendship—it's become so much more than just friendship. It’s just a line they have both been too apprehensive to step over. But Chenle is ready to take the leap.

So, he says it again with just as much conviction. "I want you to kiss me, Mark Lee." 

Mark observes him with attentive eyes, looking for any hesitation in his best friend’s expression. When he only sees sincerity and so _so_ much adoration directed at him in the eyes of the younger boy, he decides to take the leap with Chenle. 

Together, like they always have been and hopefully always will be—Chenle and Mark, Mark and Chenle—they step over that line. 

They start their venture into uncharted territory with a kiss. 

And it's a pretty damn good start, Chenle thinks. 

  
  
  


♡

  
  
  


[That Christmas is better than any others Chenle has ever had. There’s not much that is different. Mark and Chenle still share it with their respective families. They still FaceTime when the night is coming to a close. Mark still whines in that cute way, even if he won’t admit it’s whining ( _‘I can’t believe you were faking all these years.’_ ) and Chenle still finds it adorable and tells him so ( _‘I couldn’t help it. You’re just so cute when you get all excited.’_ ) like always. The only difference is he gets to call Mark Lee, his.]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I have gone through with the rare pairings. I am so proud of myself for stepping outside of my comfort zone. I have another rare pair (Donghyuck / Jisung) coming _very_ soon. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/honeyedhyuck) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny)


End file.
